


What's new pussycat

by SkilledWarriorKiwi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Kite Lives AU, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Chimera Ant Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledWarriorKiwi/pseuds/SkilledWarriorKiwi
Summary: Pitou paused, eyes catching on a colourful shelf of magazines lined up just outside the front door. Many were irrelevant to the former Royal Guard, senseless drabble about human gossip and diets and other worthless information. However their gaze snagged on a specific magazine, emblazoned with a picture of a pretty long-haired blonde woman but the words printed across her were most interesting-'The top ten dating tips for women- a must have if you're unlucky in love!'After a moment of thought Pitou took the magazine even though they weren't a human woman. They were largely ignorant as to how human mating functioned and figured perhaps some reading material would help so they left the store with it in hand. The clerk tried to stop them but one violent glare turned the man into a sweating mess. However they remembered their promise, so otherwise they didn't harm the human and made sure to only use their bestial nature to briefly panic him.Then they found a nice comfy tree in a local park to do some reading, tail curling around their ankle and glossy magazine propped up on their knees."Let's see, step one..."





	What's new pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my computer half done for like a year when I originally intended to post it in a one shot but my motivation sucks so I figured I might as well slap up the completed first part and hopefully it being on here will motivate me to finish it (eventually). The second bit is like 60% done and where the summary is from so yea, maybe the Muse will kick back into action for my AntCat/Punk fanfiction lol

* * *

Pitou remained prone, kneeling on the ground with their hands lax. Before them stood their King, stoic and imperious despite the radiation poisoning slowly killing him from the inside.

It had taken Pitou nearly a day to track down the King's whereabouts and by then Pouf had died from poisoning and Youpi had been long dead. If anything it had been Komugi's scent that permitted Pitou to track them down to the quiet house in a humble countryside where the two were and, as soon as Pitou got to the boundaries, their King had approached.

"You may rise," The King's voice was soft.

Shakily the Royal Guard did as their King commanded, tail coiling nervously at their back and ears flat against their skull. They knew the King was sick, could smell the rancid poison running through his body and killing him from the inside. He'd die soon, very soon, and from Komugi's scent from where she was back in the house she was slowly being exposed to the lethal radiation as well.

"Why are you here?" Their King asked, "You had been tracking Komugi for me, yet she is with me now. Youpi and Pouf are dead and you know the consequences if you remain here."

"I...I can try, with Doctor Blythe-"

"No." His voice remained soft but was unyielding just the same, "This poison, cannot be fixed. Not at its current state. Regardless..."

"You wish to spend your last moments with Komugi." tears welled in Pitou's eyes, from both shame and failure.

"Yes. If you are aware of this, then why are you here?"

Pitou dropped back into a bow, sharp claws twitching in the dirt, "Please, let me guard you."

The was silence from the King, who continued to regard Pitou with an unreadable stare and they hurried to explain themselves, "I know...You cherish this human. Your feelings are most important to me and you have made this decision- I will not fight you on it. But please, let me keep watch over you. Let me protect you in your last days with Komugi. Only death would let you two be interrupted. _Please._ "

The silence dragged on for minutes, the King regarding Pitou's prone form and Pitou struggling to keep their roiling emotions in check. Their instincts as a Royal Guard demanded they protect the King yet the King's words were unbreakable; they would obey while the King chose to die. They would do that until their own dying breath.

Then a hand landed on Pitou's head and the Royal Guard flinched at the unexpected contact; the only other time the King had touched them was when he struck them with his tail. Now the hand pressing upon the Royal Guard's hair was a warm, solid weight with no impression of violence.

His voice was quiet as the King spoke, "Very well. If this is your final wish, I will not deny you."

"I will keep my En away from you- I will leave you and Komugi with privacy," Pitou whispered, "I will stand watch. My King."

There was another long silence then, "Meruem. My name is Meruem, Neferpitou."

"Lord Meruem. My King. Is there anything else I can-"

"No. However, once you fulfill your final duty to me..." He paused, fingers digging slightly into Pitou's thick white hair before he continued, "I am being watched as of now. The humans will be aware of you and myself, yet they should not interrupt us until it is done. They may come for you."

"Do you want me to kill them? I will, even if-"

"No." the reply was sharp and Pitou instantly fell silent, "You are loyal, Pitou. However once I am dead I will have no need for it. You may choose a life as you see fit."

"My King- Lord Meruem?"

"Choose your own path, Pitou. For all the contempt we had for humans, they have humbled us beyond measure and I am content spending my final moments with Komugi. Think upon that, when you choose your actions after."

* * *

It took nearly two days for Meruem and Komugi to die.

True to their word, Pitou took vigilance over the two until that moment. Their En was stretched out in dense spiky waves but carefully positioned around the house so it wasn't contacting the two and they had positioned themselves far away enough their exceptional sense wouldn't pick up any conversation, giving the duo privacy.

While they stood guard they thought over their King's final words to them, unsure of his intention. Pitou was aware of how dangerous humans were due to the assault on the Republic of East Gorteau. Even after that, they still had no idea what they'd been struck with, when Pitou lunged into the sky as a brilliant golden dragon descended from the heavens and that human had summoned _something_ and batted Pitou away as easily someone would swat a fly. And that same human had killed their King- not right away, but killed him just the same.

Pitou knew humans were dangerous and cunning as they easily remembered attacking that long haired human traveling with the two human younglings, back when Pitou served a queen. The silver haired human had fought viciously, even when Pitou had taken an arm and then later a leg and part of his face, but a last ditch Nen ability resulted in the human successfully fleeing. Even their exceptional senses hadn't allowed Pitou to follow, despite the limbs and blood the human lost. And later the human children confronted them and Pitou had broken their own arm to protect Komugi before a human with glasses had sucked Pitou into a nameless room. By the time Pitou escaped that empty space Komugi had been stolen and the King had been grievously injured. Loyal to the King's final commands, Pitou pursued Komugi, only to find the King had beaten them there.

The King clearly valued humans now, something Pitou accepted unlike its fellow Royal Guard when he became to change through exposure to Komugi. They still remembered how they found the King cradling her bloodied, still body and then asked Pitou to heal her, a far cry from the King absentmindedly striking the heads off those farmers and doling out orders. Pitou shifted, ears perking as their Nen brushed against something before relaxing at the realization it was only a lone deer.

Through the night they remained vigilant and the next day. The only problem they had was with a traveling trader and Pitou had been ready to strike the human dead but had strayed their hand, remembering the King's words to them. He _valued_ humans and Pitou should be loyal to their King. So with that in mind Pitou had only knocked the human unconscious, striking them hard enough the human wouldn't wake for over a day but leaving them still breathing. Then Pitou returned to their post.

* * *

They felt it when their King died. One moment Pitou was standing on the tip of the highest branch on a tree, scanning the area for any threats and then a part of them deeply tied with their King through racial bonds of living loyalty that would transcend death abruptly _snapped._

The strangled cry of agony echoed across the land, followed by an ungraceful fall from the tree. Pitou was durable enough they were entirely unhurt but the agony in their chest overwhelmed all other feelings.

_My King._

It was seven hours before the humans approached. By then Pitou was sitting at the base of a tree by the border of the house, their senses already confirming Komugi had followed her King to the afterlife and completely lost as to what to do. They smelled the humans first, picking up the subdued Nen as the humans carefully flitted around the area. They clearly knew a Royal Guard was still extremely dangerous, even one without a King.

However Pitou made no violent response and kept their En contained while sitting at the base of a tree by the edge of the house, tail a lifeless coil next to them. The first human they visually spotted was the one with the oversized pipe, making no effort to hide himself as he walked towards them at a casual pace. Despite the other humans efforts, Pitou could sense two others- they were fairly sure it was the younglings, ones Pitou knew of in the final moments of the siege. The vanishing human with the portals was also a potential threat that could be undetected but Pitou now knew how to escape his empty room and wouldn't be fooled twice even if they were trapped again. 

That left two others potentially unaccounted for so when the older human, Morel, stopped a few feet from Pitou the Royal Guard titled their head to the side with ears twitching before they spoke quietly, "You can come out, Meleoron."

There was a long, tense silence and then the air down to Pitou's left rippled and the chameleon Chimera Ant appeared, clinging to the back of the muscular human with the oddly styled hair who looked apprehensive and was, for some reason, lacking a shirt.

"How'd you know I was there?" Meleoron asked, peeking over the human's shoulder. While Pitou was no queen they could still pick up on the general vibe of the other Chimera Ant due to their racial connection and Pitou's rank superiority; Meleoron was internally panicking.

Pitou looked at him directly, "I bluffed."

"Oh." The human he was clinging to flushed at that admission even as Meleoron grimaced.

Morel cleared his throat and the Royal Guard directed their attention back to the human, figuring this was the current pack leader. Logical, after all, since Pitou was fairly sure he was the oldest and most experienced Hunter of the bunch. At the corner of their eye, they noticed Meleoron re-active his ability, vanishing from sight and sense. It didn't really matter as the element of surprise had been lost.

"I am guarding my King," Pitou replied, voice carefully emotionless, "And he has died."

"We are aware of that," Morel replied, stance still relaxed. However Pitou could smell the tiny droplets of nervous sweat dotted along the back of his neck and knew the man was ready for a fight. Pitou hid a smile, pleased the human was aware of how dangerous they were; even outnumbered, it was likely Pitou could kill quite a few of them before falling in battle.

It was a small grain of pleasure buried beneath the grief for their King and Pitou's eyes filled with tears that began to slide down in hot liquid trails down their cheeks. Ignoring their potential opponent Pitou wiped away their tears, sniffing and struggling to draw in breath. Their King was gone and Pitou was lost.

Morel seemed surprised by Pitou's tears, especially when the Royal Guard remained sitting and was barely paying him any attention. He shifted uneasily, pipe briefly raising from his shoulders. In the background Pitou could hear the telltale rustle of boots over leaves and knew the humans within the woods were at their back, keeping them surrounded. Pitou wasn't concerned however, still confused and grieving.

Then Morel made the mistake of turning, taking a step on the road as if he was going towards the house where the King's and Komugi's bodies were.

Pitou instantly leapt up, tensing with imminent violence as Terpsichora manifested in a murderous red silhouette above them. They were about to hurl themselves forward in frenzied attack when their deceased King's last words rang through their head, _You may choose a life as you see fit._

Those words were the only thing stopping Pitou from sinking their sharp claws through the human's chest and tearing his beating heart from his body. Morel jumped back nimbly at Pitou's movement, exhaling a massive plume of smoke which coiled around them both; Pitou's En spiked violently, causing the humans to collectively flinch back at the murderous intent billowing from the deceptively slender Chimera Ant.

"You won't disturb them!" Pitou snarled, baring sharp fangs even as Terpsichora bristled above them.

The smoke shifted around them like a living beast and Morel was tense; however he didn't jump to attack, even if he kept a healthy distance. Pitou was fairly certain Meleoron was lurking in the smoke with the other human, waiting for the opportunity to strike however the speed boost with Terpsichora would make it substantially more difficult.

"We aren't doing this to disrespect them," Morel said slowly, carefully, "However steps must be made to ensure their...They do not fall into unsavory hands."

Pitou remained tense, Terpsichora lurking above, but nonetheless asked, "What are you talking about? Who?"

"The Chairman's death has left quite a few things in disarray," Morel continued, still careful, "And because of this people are acting out. The King's death isn't public knowledge yet, neither is the Chimera Ant invasion, but certain people _will_ find out the truth eventually. Before he...passed, the King's abilities were the most powerful ever seen, even moreso when he survived the Chairman. Some may try to steal his body, to dissect it. We have come to take measures, to respectfully cremate his remains."

There was a long silence, the smoke slowly swirling around them like a thick living cloud. Pitou's En spiked once, twice, before slowly ebbing back into them. Likewise Terpsichora faded from sight like a grisly shadow as Pitou withdrew the ability. Morel's white-knuckle grip on his pipe relaxed but he remained on edge.

"Fine," Pitou said, voice cold, "But I will watch you do it and if you're lying I'll kill you all."

Morel grinned at them, "Fair enough."

* * *

The cremation was a strange experience. Pitou refused to let the humans touch the King's or Komugi's body and couldn't bring themselves to disturb the two. Because of this, the humans were forced to burn the entire house down with the two bodies inside. Pitou keep vigilance, En encasing the entire building to make certain no one snuck inside. Through it all Morel remained the one who kept himself visible, even if Pitou would notice the occasional wisps of smoke snaking from his mouth now and again. The Royal Guard also wasn't oblivious to how the other humans kept themselves in attack formation, still obviously wary.

Pitou grieved again as the flames reached skyward, able to smell the burning flesh and burying their face in their hands. They had failed their King, failed to protect him and failed to protect Komugi. It didn't matter than their King had released them from their vows, their promises, they still felt like a failure. At least Youpi and Pouf had died in service of their King. Pitou got trapped and arrived late. Even though the King refused Doctor Blythe it didn't soften the blow.

 _It was his orders,_ Pitou reminded themself, _I did as he commanded._

The black smoke billowed up high in the sky, carrying with it the ashes of the Chimera Ant King and his human Komugi.

* * *

The Royal Guard remained through the day and till the night, even when the fire had left and only smoldering embers remained in the blacked mess of the house. Morel also stayed, both to verify the King's body had been disposed of and to keep an eye on them. Pitou didn't really care either way and the melancholy was such a foreign sensation; even when the queen died Pitou didn't care, as her only purpose was to birth the King and then Pitou had been tasked guarding the King and aiding his quest. True, Pitou had felt panicked when confronted while healing Komugi, a task assigned solely to them, and the subsequent fright when she'd been stolen right under Pitou's nose and then Pitou's revelation the King had nearly been killed followed by tracking him down. But the depressive sadness was a foreign, unknown emotion and Pitou started crying again. They weren't sure what to do anymore.

"You know..." Morel gingerly approached them, still keeping himself out of arms length and reluctantly the Royal Guard turned from the smoldering wreckage, "We still have a few Chimera Ants living peacefully with us. You could submit to judgement and, potentially, be taken in provided some things are met."

"Judgement for what?" Pitou said, speaking more to the ground that anything while rubbing at their eye.

"Considering you're a Royal Guard you've committed offenses against Hunters, yet-"

"What offenses? That long hair man didn't die, neither did the two children. The children are running about out there," Pitou pointed in their direction, still in the woods but nonetheless Pitou could easily hear them.

Morel paused before inclining his head, "True, but he is permanently injured."

"He's still alive."

"There is also what you did to Palm Siberia-"

Pitou was confused by that as well, "She killed herself before we even got a hold on her. We used her in an experiment which failed and she's herself now. What's the problem there? Would you prefer if she stayed dead?" That last part wasn't said with any malice, instead genuine bafflement.

"Hm. Guess that could be excused as well. But the fact still is you're a Royal Guard, second only to the-" Morel broke off as a warning look came violently across Pitou's face, "You are still dangerous and we can't just let you in without some type of insurance. If you consent to being in our custody for a certain amount of time, along with some rules, then that could be changed."

The Chimera Ant thought that over, unsure and hesitant. They remembered their King's words, about humanity humbling them and his wish for Pitou to choose their own path. He found value in humans and perhaps Pitou could honour him even in death by agreeing to the terms offered. Time would tell if it stuck but Pitou was unsure what to do but at the same time relatively certain this was the correct way to move northward.

"What rules?" Pitou finally asked.

Morel grinned again, looking pleased, "Well obviously you'll be under observation for a certain amount of time. By myself, obviously, as someone personally invested during the whole thing and others. You'll have to consent to having a guardian for a while until proven trust worthy. It will also be accepted for you to have a cellphone, which will allow us to track you and contact you if necessary which means you are not allowed to turn it off- I will be the only one with the ability to check your location, for security reasons. You must also agree to _never_ eat another human." Morel's voice was unyielding with the last sentence, cold and emotionless.

"That's fine," Pitou said, tail flicking behind them. Truthfully they'd hardly even eaten humans. Youpi was the one to gorge and he was dead.

He paused, watching the Royal Guard before elaborating with, "However if you are attacked you may defend yourself. But non-lethally and you must immediately inform myself of the incident. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"The last one," Morel's demeanor shifted into something more tense, as if anticipating a violent reaction, "Is that you need to consent to having your Nen sealed for thirty days. The way it will be sealed is non harmful and if you satisfy the thirty days, your Nen will automatically be restored."

"Is that all? I accept." 

If the human was skeptical of Pitou's acceptance he made no comment. With a shimmer Meleoron appeared to the left, still clinging to the back of the shirtless human but he clambered off as the human approached Pitou who watched him curiously.

"I uh, I have to hit you for A.P.R to work," the human said looking nervous.

"Alright. Who are you?"

"I'm Knuckle Bine, a Beast Hunter," he suddenly straightened up and Pitou stared at him in confusion. Meleoron hovered nervously off to the side while Morel said nothing, small threads of smoke coiling around the ground like snakes.

After an awkward silence Pitou finally urged, "And the Nen suppression...?"

The hit was barely even noticed by the Royal Guard, who had once taken a strike to the face from the King without flinching, and Pitou felt as if the human had deliberately held back. It was a rather amusing concept for Pitou. The human, Knuckle, had even hit Pitou in the shoulder rather than smacking them in the face but the Royal Guard didn't care.

Likewise all of them waited as slowly and steadily the Nen mascot that appeared began to hike up interest, swelling in size as it approached bankruptcy; Pitou's Nen was less than Youpi's but greater than Pouf's. Pitou was fascinated by the Nen mascot however, having only briefly caught a glimpse of the thing when they streaked past Youpi's fight in their frantic attempts to find Komugi. The mascot was oddly supple as well and Pitou spent a bit of time tugging and squeezing it curiously as it steadily counted up and up and up. When it finally went bankrupt, Pitou felt their Nen being sealed into a Zetsu state but they didn't mind. The advantages lost would be annoying but they had nearly killed that long haired hunter despite not having any conscious use of Nen and used their bare hands and nature senses to aid them. Pitou was fairly certain they could kill a few of the humans right now, even without Nen. 

Instead of the round blue fairy like creature, the Nen construct had changed to a fuzzy purple cat with wings.

"Oh! It looks like me!" A bit more colourful but it certainly shared Pitou's ears, tail and even the shape of their faces and mouths. Pitou playfully tugged on its furry cheeks, stretching out its feline features. It was a nice change from the crushing grief, however briefly.

"Your Nen is sealed," Morel told them, watching from the side where Pitou was still poking at the fluffy Nen construct, "And we're heading back to the city so-"

"Be on my best behaviour?" 

"Yep."

* * *

Pitou spent most of the walk back to the city deep in thought. The furry purple Nen cat followed close, resting on the Royal Guard's shoulder as they walked. The humans kept themselves loosely surrounding the Royal Guard but they largely ignored them.

It turned out Pitou was human enough to pass for one, something made all the more apparent when the Zodiacs began appearing on television. Pitou found it rather funny in a way, at the humans trying to emulate animals so much but at least it meant they didn't have to hide themself. Some of the Zodiac's were physically deformed enough Pitou earnestly questioned if they were true born humans. At least that worked in Pitou's favour so they didn't have to hide their ears or tail since, while they got curious glances, most humans left them alone. It could also help with the presence of sharp claws and their deep lake of Nen which anyone with the vaguest of sense could detect.

Occasionally Pitou had to remind themselves that the King himself had acknowledged humanity and Pitou wasn't going to spite his memory by refusing to do the same. They could admit humans were fairly funny and indeed rather powerful but still. Surprisingly many of the humans were at the hospital recovering and Pitou was even more surprised to hear that the long haired human, 'Kite' Morel called him, had actually survived long enough to be rescued. Still missing an arm, leg, and half his face but alive just the same. It also became obvious Morel was still deeply fatigued from the attack on the King but had still gone to hunt down Pitou just the same out of a sense of responsibility. That level of dedication was, at least, something Pitou could respect. It reminded the Royal Guard how they'd wanted to fight the Hunter but knew it would be fairly inappropriate to challenge him. Maybe later.

The two human children joined them- as by then Knuckle and Meleoron had reappeared -and Pitou was fairly amused as to how the dark haired one was glaring at them the whole time. The child wasn't on their level in the slightest and wouldn't be for years, maybe even a decade or so. But it was funny to see how vexed he was even if the silver haired boy was far more reserved. The last time Pitou had seen them was when they'd taken the arm off that man. The man got away so why the boy was still angry Pitou couldn't be bothered to think about. If anything Pitou remembered how the two children had distracted them while healing Komugi, giving the human with glasses enough time to suck them into that empty room. At least they waited long enough for Pitou to heal Komugi's most life threatening injuries.

But beyond trying to glare a hole in the back of their heads, the boy didn't offer any hostile response and Pitou continued walking next to Morel. They sniffed, familiarizing themself with the human's scents along with their fellow Chimera Ant. Morel smelled, obviously enough, of smoke but also a hint of coffee and medicine. The children smelled of dirt and sweat, with the silver haired one reeking of ozone akin to an immense thunder storm. The other one with dark hair smelled like the country side; fresh produce, clean air but with a slight burning smell. The one who sealed Pitou's Nen, Knuckle, smelled of perspiration and something sweet, like mango. Meleoron just smelled like Ant, a scent which Pitou could use to easily identify which type of Ant and rank they had simply through their smell as it was bred specifically into them. Humans were different but Pitou lagged slightly behind Morel, glancing over their shoulder at the chameleon Ant who lingered behind next to Knuckle. 

"You used to be a squad leader, didn't you? Back when there was a queen."

Meleoron looked caught off guard at the sudden address, "Uh yeah, used to be. When she died didn't really figure I needed to stay around."

"Hm. Well her only purpose was to birth the King. I certainly didn't care."

"...Yeah." He was adorably nervous.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Pitou tried to assure him. It went without saying as long as he didn't turn hostile.

He nodded, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit and looking deceptively casual. Pitou eyed the Ant before their gaze slid over to the human; he was reasonably tall and muscular, and also had somehow managed to get a white jacket on while Pitou wasn't paying attention.

"You fought Youpi, didn't you?" Pitou asked. It felt a good way to start a conversation, as everyone liked fights. Pitou was still fairly vexed they'd missed all the fighting.

"It...was a mix up," he hesitantly answered, "Me and Shoot, even the Boss."

"Did you win? I missed most of the fighting," Pitou scowled.

"It ended up in a forfeit," Knuckle said. He looked slightly abashed at that and Pitou snuck a look at Meleoron who kept his face carefully blank.

"What do you mean? Youpi should have killed you or died trying. Or...I think. He was always hard to read."

"I nearly bankrupted him with A.R.P," Knuckle told them, "But he had the Boss dead to rights so we struck a deal, if I deactivated A.P.R he'd let us go."

"And he accepted?"

"Yeah." The man looked fairly uncomfortable with the turn in conversation.

"Interesting. I didn't know Youpi would be so...honourable."

"You didn't talk to him often?" Meleoron asked, "I don't really get what duties you Royal Guards got up to but I'd figure you guys stuck close together."

"I was mainly on surveillance because of how far my Nen could reach so I spent a lot of my time on one of the highest points of the palace," Pitou told him, "Youpi had to guard the stairwell because the King felt my Nen irritated him so he ordered me not to use it on the floor he was on. So there needed to be another level of security as a substitute."

"Huh, we did wonder why Youpi was on the stairwell 'cause it wasn't a very nice surprise," Meleoron pulled his hands out of his pockets, holding a box of cigarettes.

"He usually accompanied the King but he was ordered away as well," Pitou's face stretched into a smile, "He got smacked by the King for trying to argue, nyah! We all did at one point."

"Ah."

"But yeah, we didn't really linger with each other as we had our own assigned tasks. Like how Pouf spent most time hypnotizing all the humans and what not. Hm...Speaking of which, who were those humans in the sky?" Pitou asked, "Especially that old man with the t-shirt?"

"That was the Chairman," Knuckle said, still watching Pitou carefully.

"Oh? He was strong, he smacked me with something and it knocked me so far away- if I hadn't braced myself with Doctor Blythe I would've been hurled so much father, probably out of the country. I still don't know what it is." There was also the dragon, but it was nowhere near the threat of the human in the sky who proved Pitou's fearful assumptions.

"Not so strong to beat the King," Meleoron said.

"No. You humans won." Pitou started crying again, uncaring that the humans could see. Their King deserved to be grieved and even just thinking about his fate upset the Royal Guard.

Meleoron looked deeply uncomfortable, pausing in the middle of lighting his cigarette but Pitou didn't expect Knuckle to actually pat them on the shoulder in a strange gesture of comfort. Pitou rubbed at their face, confused as to why the human was even offering them sympathy considering he'd participated in the assault on the King. _Shouldn't he be glad?_

They didn't say anything else on the way to the human city, Pitou falling into an unhappy brooding silence while occasionally wiping away their tears. They were still lost about what to do, despite submitting to the demand of the humans. The little purple Nen cat clinging to them proved it but ultimately Pitou didn't know what to do anymore. 

Reaching the city and passing through the humans likewise was uneventful, even moreso when they reached the hospital to which Pitou only got the occasional second look. Meleoron had put his up hood and tucked his tail into his sweatsuit but Pitou didn't bother to hide themself and wasn't asked. Throughout it all they remained loosely surrounded by the humans and renegade Ant.

Inside the hospital they were led through various corridors and Pitou's sharp hearing could pick up the countless footsteps and murmurs of humans all around them along with the thick smell of chemicals. The sterile smell made their nose wrinkle.

"Is there someone in the hospital here?" Pitou asked. 

The dark haired boy bristled at the question but Morel spoke quickly, "Yeah, it's where Kite and Shoot are being taken care of. Myself as well, technically. Still had enough to get up for one last fight though before I have a long bed rest."

"I could heal- Oh no wait, I can't." Pitou stopped with a frown. Doctor Blythe would certainly be helpful but the little purple cat was keeping them in a Zetsu state so it was out of the question.

Morel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, could've thought that through better."

But the human hospital was surprisingly militant and Pitou was taken to a specific room that resembled a disguised jail cell, deep in the bowels of the building. They didn't complain, instead going over to the plain white bed and settling down cross-legged with the tiny Nen cat still clinging to them. 

And that was where Pitou stayed for nearly a week. It was boring beyond belief but it gave Pitou a large swathe of time to come to terms with their King's passing and how to function with their grief. It was a harsh flurry of emotions they found difficult to control, much less comprehend but being largely left to their own devices helped to calm themself. Despite the isolation Pitou knew they were being watched constantly and was suspicious that the little Nen cat could do that as well. However it was possible there was a Hunter capable of remote surveillance or that there was hidden security cameras. Pitou wasn't sure on that last one as they'd investigated the entire room and couldn't find any.

They were fed regularly, from a wide assortment of human dishes thrice a day. Pitou wasn't picky, well used to eating horrid bland food but nonetheless ate everything offered. It was only polite after all. They were, however, interrogated from time to time by Morel, mostly about other Chimera Ants who could've escaped. Pitou had a fairly good memory so they truthfully offered all the information on all the Ants which had still been alive when the queen died and the Royal Guard left with the King, along with the human experiment pods left within the palace. Pitou was also rather surprised Ikalgo remained with the Hunters and it seemed Meleoron had become a fixture as well, but it did prove the Hunters were willing to offer good will towards the Chimera Ants.

Pitou also got the impression Morel wasn't telling all about the remaining Ants but didn't push it. Wasn't really their business anyway, and Pitou would only serve the King who was now dead. Now all they held loyalty to was his last words to them.

Surprisingly enough they also got visitors, including the two Chimera Ants. Ikalgo was fairly nervous the whole time, even if Pitou remained calm and nonthreatening but honestly the divide in powers were laughable. Pitou made sure not to laugh, however. Meleoron was tense at first but surprisingly enough relaxed and kept on playing cards with the Royal Guard in his spare time. It reminded Pitou of how the King spent so long playing various human games, which led to him meeting Komugi. Pitou at least was getting better with their grief as they didn't burst into tears at the reminder of their King's passing.

"No, Gon and Killua left yesterday," Meleoron said, shuffling the cards, "Something to do with Killua's family? Dunno, he said someone could help heal Kite."

"I could, if I had Doctor Blythe. Though I would have to be given some spare limbs to attach since remaking entire limbs would take quite a lot of time."

"Nah, don't think they'd let you do that." The chameleon Ant dealt out the cards with nimble movements, and his voice was deceptively casual as he said, "Kinda surprised you'd offer to heal Kite, though."

Pitou picked up their cards, splaying them in their clawed hands before saying, "Why? I have nothing against him- I attacked him because I wanted to see who was stronger. I don't have any hostile feelings towards him. I just wanted a fight."

"Gon is still pissed."

"He's the dark haired one isn't he?"

"Yup. Killua- the white haired kid -had a hard time convincing him not to attack you."

Pitou hummed thoughtfully, intrigued by the idea. Despite humans having such a strong sense of individuality they held such fantastic bonds towards each other. Pitou's attachment to the King had been bred specifically to them; they could no more betray the King then they could cut the sky. It was explicitly wired into them. And despite humans being a social mammal they could easily live in isolation yet it seemed they still desired bonds- even with complete strangers whom they would slowly begin to value as highly as blood.

Pitou was gifted in many areas but it turned out card games wasn't one of them and Meleoron trounced them with each hand. They also didn't even know what card game they were playing so Pitou just kept following Meleoron's lead. As they did they kept their attention subtly on the chameleon Ant, taking in his scent until it was so familiar they could find it in any city.

"What is your Nen ability?" Pitou asked, after loosing another hand, "You seem more of the infiltration type."

"I can make myself completely undetectable even to Nen. Can do it with others, too."

"Ah, but you used those portals to get into the palace, didn't you? I got trapped in that room; it was very boring."

"Yeah well, we were looking to contain you," Meleoron smirked slightly.

Pitou grinned toothily at that, please with the compliment, before asking, "Why did you fight the King?"

"Huh?"

"The King," Pitou pressed, "Why did you turn against him? He was your King." They waited until noting how Meleoron had frozen up and quickly reassured the other Ant, "I'm not angry; I'm genuinely curious. I won't harm you. I was truthful when I said that. I have no intention to harm any of you. My King is not here to take action." 

Meleoron was silent for a long while, the smirk long gone off his face. Pitou waited patiently, their tail twitching but otherwise made no movement. After nearly a minute their patience was finally answered.

"The King killed someone dear to me." Meleoron's voice was deceptively calm.

"Who was it?"

"Peggy. He was a penguin Ant. Before all that he was my adopted father."

"Before...ah, you mean when you were human?" Pitou vaguely recalled Peggy, when they first hatched and knocked that rabbit Ant down a few pegs. They left Peggy in charge of overseeing the Nen testing when they went to attack that silver haired Hunter. Beyond that, they had no interest in the Ant yet Meleoron seemed attached.

"Yeah. Memories kept on showing up and I figured..." he shrugged, "Figured it was a good way to pay respects to him, taking revenge."

"Hmm." They spent the next game in contemplative silence and as expected Pitou lost.

"Do you have any memories?" The chameleon Ant finally asked.

"Of when I was human? No. Neither me nor Pouf had any human memories."

"What about Youpi?"

"He was made solely from Magical Beasts. He had no humanity."

"Huh. Less of an ass than Pouf," that last part was muttered and Pitou didn't think they were supposed to hear it but it made them laugh. Meleoron looked up in surprise at the noise before grinning toothily and Pitou felt a faint, but significant, change in their relationship.

Truthfully Pitou _had_ became annoyed with Pouf's behaviour towards Komugi; he had been overly concerned at how the human was changing the King. For them, the King's feelings were most important and if he valued a human than Pitou would take care of Komugi and they could still remember being scolded by the King for allowing Komugi to be harmed and the order to protect her soon after. Pouf's distaste towards Komugi became more and more apparent and quite frankly Pitou had been about to report it to the King when the assault on the palace began and everything changed drastically. But yes, they were not fond of the other Royal Guard and didn't shed any tears over his death.

After another round Meleoron suggested going for a walk and Pitou was surprised at the offer; they'd been confined to their room for a week and as boring as it was they had made a promise. However if Meleoron was offering they weren't going to turn it down as reading books and staring at the wall was very bland. To their surprise Meleoron took them up to the roof, something which Pitou was pleased with as they missed the open air and fresh smells compared with the stagnation of their cell.

There was someone else already on the roof, a short stocky woman with thinning hair and noticeably buck teeth. Even in their Zetsu state Pitou instantly pegged her for a Nen user, just by scent alone; the smell of open pores was something they could pick up if close and Meleoron took Pitou directly towards the tiny human woman.

Meleoron tilted his head towards the short woman, "This is Melody- Melody this is Neferpitou, the one Morel told you about."

The woman, Melody, fixed her sunhat before greeting Pitou warmly, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you."

Pitou, remembering how humans shook hands to show friendliness and peaceful intent, offered their clawed paw to Melody saying, "You can call me Pitou."

Melody on paused for a second before accepting Pitou's hand, her palm soft against Pitou's own as she returned the gesture with a toothy smile. The two of them ended up near the railing on the edge of the roof while Meleoron loitered a few feet away, looking over the expanse of the city dappled in sunlight from the cloudy sky. Actively engaging in a human with meaningless conversation was interesting for Pitou, as they never really had a chance. But they reminded themself that after the King began to engage with Komugi he started to reevaluate his stance so it was only logical Pitou follow in his footsteps as best they could.

"You have a very interesting heartbeat," Melody said.

"Oh? You can hear that? I've never met a human with such sharp hearing. Even for an average Ant it would be difficult."

"I'm a Music Hunter," the small woman explained, "So my hearing is especially sharp. I can hear conversations even some hundreds of metres away and can identify people via their heartbeat or footsteps. I could also identify you as an Ant through that."

"Do I sound like Meleoron?"

"Not...exactly; it's more as I can hear the base for your Chimera Ant-ness, if that makes sense, and then it compiles with the rest of you which creates your own individual tune. Not one note for someone is the same as the other- like voices."

Pitou tapped a claw on their lower lip, intrigued, "So, for argument sake, Chimera Ants are violins and Meleoron is a five string violin while I'm a violino piccolo but you would be a djembe while Morel would be an ashiko? The same 'type' of instrument so you know what class it is, but still different?"

Melody looked surprised, "Yes, it can be like that. That's how I knew you were a Chimera Ant but you are certainly different from Meleoron or Ikalgo."

It was interesting to talk to the woman, Melody, who held no fear towards Pitou. It was also interesting to see the woman's Nen ability, to which she informed the Royal Guard she was an Emitter and how she used that via her flute.

"I can emit my aura through it," Melody said softly, holding up the delicate silver instrument, "And can heal others fatigue and illnesses while soothing their emotional state."

"Hm. I'm a Specialist and I have Doctor Blythe which I can heal people with. I can reattach limbs and healed a severe stomach injury. I'm fairly sure I can heal most injuries, not sure about emotional ones. There's also my puppets."

"Yes, well I've been playing it for Kite off and on. He seems to enjoy it even though he hasn't yet woken up," Melody frowned slightly.

"He's in a coma?" Pitou asked, curious. They knew the long haired Hunter Kite had been grievously injured, but beyond missing a few limbs he should be fine.

"Indeed, he lost so much blood his organs started to fail and shut down along with intense Nen poisoning from pushing himself so hard while in such a critical state. They managed to stabilize him somewhat but he hasn't yet awoke. As it, he teeters between critical and stable. Its why Gon and Killua are off on their quest," Melody said.

"Hm." Little wonder Gon was still furious with Pitou, even if Pitou felt it was fairly overblown. "Meleoron said it had something to do with this Killua's family, a solution."

"Yes. He was very vague about it but was certain that someone could help. I came here as support and I play my flute for Kite twice a day." 

"May I see him?"

That was how Pitou ended up in Kite's hospital room, looking over the human's still form. He was breathing evenly but was far thinner than Pitou remembered and pale as the sheets. He was still missing an arm and a leg, along with half of his face. Numerous machines clicked and whirled next to him and various tubing snaked around his remaining arm. Pitou, who had never seen human medicine, crept closer to the man's motionless form while Meleoron leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Melody settled herself up in one of the chairs arranged around the hospital bed, slipping a silver flute from her sleeve and began to play. Pitou felt the fur along their tail puff up slightly at the foreign Nen as even in their Zetsu state they could feel it sliding against their pores. However true to Melody's words after a few minutes the tune settled the strained unease in Pitou's mind unraveled like a length of tangled barbed wire. Pitou ended up sitting cross legged on a chair next to Melody, humming along to the tune while watching the heart monitor beep gently.

It made them wish they could use their En to sense Melody's music better, as just using their natural senses didn't let them understand the complexity and emotions behind the tune. They could still enjoy it however and Kite's lifeless body did seem to relax somewhat during Melody's playing. Pitou couldn't use Doctor Blythe to check the comatose Hunter's health but even just from a few sniffs Pitou knew it was fairly bad.

_Humans are so fragile._

Melody played for nearly an hour before she finally stopped, looking exhausted from the extended use of her Nen. Pitou watched the small woman subtly, noting the faint line of sweat beading her forehead. Pitou was able to have Doctor Blythe active for hours with no ill affect or strain even if it was actively healing someone and restricted the rest of Pitou's Nen usage. Then again, Pitou had to remind themself that humans were very different from Chimera Ant Royal Guards and they had to make sure to not actively compare themself to the humans. After all, the blind girl Komugi had been weak, soft and vulnerable with no combat prowess whatsoever, yet the King regarded her as deeply important.

"I think he enjoys my music," Melody said, tucking the flute back into her sleeve.

They spent the new few hours speaking to Melody, inquiring to the woman about her travels and what it meant to be a Hunter. It sounded interesting a job for humans and Pitou wondered why more humans weren't Hunters, especially considering the two small children who managed to pass the exam. As Melody explained a Hunter must be always hunting for _something_ but that varied from Hunter to Hunter- some sought out treasures, others tried to find rare and exotic animals, while some like Melody had a very personal hunt as their goal with the odd evil music they were pursuing.

Pitou found it deeply fascinating, knowing there were such things out there. After their birth they had solely been focused on waiting for the King to be born and then severing their King as best they could. Now their King had released them from his service so they _could_ go searching for those things. Considering they were a Royal Guard very little could make them worry and they were curious, as benefiting the creature they had been partially made from.

Melody was very helpful and understand, giving Pitou the confused impression the human genuinely wanted to be their friend. Pitou had never had a friend so the overtures Melody offered bemused them but Pitou tried to reciprocate. Their King would have wanted it.

It was how they ended up in a hospital cafeteria with Melody and Meleoron, curiously eating a chicken sandwich and steak and bacon pie. Melody also suggested they try the caramel cappuccino which Pitou greatly enjoyed. Meleoron seemed more than content to watch Melody and Pitou converse, occasionally adding his own comment but largely remaining quiet however after nearly two hours they were escorted back to their cell by the other Ant with Melody gently asking to see them again soon. Pitou wondered if all humans were so eager for new friends, but considering they were a social mammal species they most likely did.

* * *

They were a bit surprised later when Morel visited them and told them that they could take short trips on their own.

"You've been on very good behaviour, so this is a chance at some more freedom," Morel warned lightly, "Of course if you violate it you will be tracked down. I.R.S can track you regardless of distance."

"I'm fine with that."

"And you will also be observed now and again, and it will work regardless of location to keep an eye on what you are doing."

"Hm, must be Palm's power." They had wondered about the crystal ball fusing with her temple when they'd put her into the cocoon but had caught snippets of her vision from their brain surgery on her.

"Yes, she's observing you." Morel told them, "To keep track of you without a physical guardian. Or if you are being escorted she will occasionally look into you, for security sake."

"That's fine. I told you before, I will concede to any punishment you deem necessary."

The new sense of freedom was greatly appreciated however and Pitou spent the next few days investigating the hospital, mainly using their nose to navigate and that was how they stumbled into the hospital room where Shoot was located. Knuckle was also there, the human with the odd hair and white clothes and both looked over at the door as Pitou entered.

They paused with their hand on the door knob, tail flicking back and forth before deciding to enter the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Hi," they said.

Shoot looked uncomfortable but Pitou attributed it to his injuries so they approached. They were fairly sure Knuckle had been aware of Pitou's approach, since the Nen construct clinging to them would've alerted the Hunter to the Chimera Ant's proximity. They sniffed, taking in the other Hunter's smell and eyeing the various bandages wrapped around his skinny frame. He _was_ fairly skinny, having something akin to Pouf's body type. Pitou preferred the more broad, stable frame.

"You fought Youpi, didn't you?" Pitou asked the bed bound Hunter, placing the dark purple-ish hair.

He grimaced slightly, "I did, for what little it was worth."

"You didn't die, so take pride in that," Pitou said, "Few humans can fight a Royal Guard and live."

Knuckle watched them converse, looking curious but not wary. He seemed oddly accepting of Pitou just barging into the room of his companion but for all Pitou knew the two weren't even close.

"Well, you're not dead and awake. So you're better off than most humans here," Pitou said.

The conversation between the two was almost wary; Pitou did not fear the humans, even in their Zetsu state, but kept their probing tentative as they were unsure how fragile humans were while in recovery. They didn't find the Hunter Shoot especially engaging but figured garnering some friendly traits with him would be beneficial.

Knuckle smelled very nice, however. It was something which kept on distracting Pitou while trying to speak to the two, as they would pause and stare at him for extended periods before shifting their attention to the other bed-bound hunter. Their interest didn't go unnoticed and by the third time Knuckle's face had a crimson tint to it which persistently stayed until Pitou went to excuse themself from the room.

"I suppose I should leave you to your rest," Pitou said to Shoot before sliding their gaze over to Knuckle, staring at him until his blush covered his whole face. He seemed very flustered by Pitou's attention and so Pitou took the most obvious explanation.

"Fight me," the Ant demanded.

He twitched so much he nearly jolted back off his chair, twisting around to face Pitou fully, "What?"

"Oh, I thought you were challenging me to a fight," Pitou said, just as quickly disappointed. Did they read him wrong? Knuckle seemed like a fun opponent and he'd fought Youpi before. They thought the elevated heart beat and flushed face along with the whiff of sweet sweat meant he was pumped with adrenaline for a fight. They _wanted_ a fight as well.

"Uh, no." Knuckle said, if anything getting redder.

"Then why are you so flustered?" Pitou demanded. Shoot twitched from where he was slumped in the bed, grey eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am not!" he protested, ignoring how his entire body language betrayed him further.

Pitou's tail flicked back and forth even as their gaze bore unblinkingly into the Hunter, "Well then what did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm uh...I'm just getting flustered because you're acting like a complete fool!"

It was a strange thing to say and Pitou looked at Shoot for an explanation but he seemed more interested in staring at his hands then anyone else. Since he wasn't being helpful Pitou shifted their focus back upon Knuckle, staring at him intently until he abruptly stood up and all but ran from the room.

"...Did I offend?" Pitou asked Shoot, look at the door Knuckle had left through.

"You make him nervous," Shoot allowed, frowning slightly.

"Why?"

"You're different than he expected," Shoot said, "He also had a crisis after being spared by Youpi. He always wants to see the best in people."

"Ah, that's rather nice of him," Pitou said. Foolish but nice.

_Humans are odd creatures._

* * *

"Hello Palm, Ikalgo." The hybrid was easy enough to find, having a unique scent that was neither Ant nor human. She had been on the roof, speaking with another Chimera Ant. Pitou looked at the other in interest, noting the octopus limbs and oversized head hidden underneath poorly fitting clothes.

Palm paused in her conversation with the other Ant, watching Pitou with blue eyes before nodding, "Hello Neferpitou."

"It certainly is a nice day," the Royal Guard allowed.

She nodded, the orb in her forehead shimmering in the sunlight with the movement, "You have come along way."

"Well I told them I'd cooperate."

"Yes."

There was silence which Pitou was more than content with even if Ikalgo looked uneasy. Pitou looked at the much smaller Ant, arching an eyebrow and making him look away.

"I'm not angry," Palm suddenly.

"Eh?" Pitou looked back at her in surprise.

"With what you did to me." 

"Oh that. Well it wasn't personal and you lived."

"Indeed. It was strange, as I've never been able to think so clearly before." Palm eyed them intently, "I was severely unstable before. Not that it was fortunate."

Pitou nodded along, curious about the changes. They figured humans were more sensitive to issues over their mortality but Palm was being surprisingly open about it. She was, as far as Pitou knew, the only survivor. The rest of the inactive pods had been destroyed by the Hunters so Pitou would never know if they would've succeeded. Either way that idea died along with the King.

Palm didn't seem overly upset with Pitou, simply telling the Royal Guard about the changes in the hospital, about Kite's condition, about their apprenticeship with Knov, about the Zodiacs and all their squabbling. Pitou thought the Zodiacs should just fight to the death and then the victor would become the new chairperson but then humans had odd politics where the weak and stupid could just as easily lead as the strong and smart.

However their earlier conversation with the other two Hunters bothered Pitou and they asked Palm, "Are you mates with that other human? Knov?"

She blinked and Ikalgo started to look very awkward on the side. For a moment the mouth opened but no noise came out before she managed to say, "Excuse me?"

"You speak of him very fondly," Pitou said. They were fairly sure not all humans spoke about that to one another, especially with that tone.

"Oh, no. He's uh, he is simply my master."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," an edge crept into Palm's voice and Pitou knew they were pushing it, but they were suddenly overwhelmed with the need to know. It wasn't something they had entertained but their King had grown greatly interested in a frail human woman over his life to the point he chose to die with her. Surely humans were also capable of such devotion?

"It is...speaking such a thing is rude," Palm said, voice terse.

"But don't you humans celebrate that?" Pitou asked, "With marriage and all?"

This time Ikalgo spoke, "It's fine if they're together but if they're not then you should speculate."

"And it's private," Palm snapped.

"Well I was just asking. You humans have odd courtship." Pitou said. They had used their phone to look up 'why does he blush when i look at him' and found some odd indications of romance but Pitou didn't even know Knuckle. Then again humans thought Pitou was cute- they had overheard themselves be called that while being escorted to the hospital from civilians. It was most likely superficial from him but thinking about it more and more made Pitou brood over it. Their King chose a human at the end of it and clearly valued them so why shouldn't Pitou be the same?

With that in mind Pitou abruptly left the roof back to their cell, leaving behind a fairly confused Ikalgo and Palm. They needed to think up a plan.

* * *

Pitou critically eyed their nude form in the wall mirror, turning around and running clawed hands down their thighs. They were slender, with deceptively thin arms and waist but with muscled legs and broad hips. Their knee joints had the indents of something insectiod, a call back to their original specie origin. The same knobby, indented joints were also present in their ankles and toes, but their legs were otherwise largely humanoid. Their tail was furred yet flexible and strong, with a small triangular ruff running up the small of back towards their ribs. However besides that, the hair on their head and the thick fur at the apex of their thighs, they were otherwise hairless. They lacked any type of breast or nipple, instead their chest was smooth skin stretched across lean muscle.

Frowning slightly they dragged their hands up their side, pressing the heel of their palms against the dip of their waist and feeling the rise and fall of their breath.

While they weren't physically intimidating like Youpi Pitou never had issue with their looks; they were strong, fast, brutal and cunning, with a thick pool of Nen and in-bred talent. Very few humans would ever be able to challenge them, if any. True, when they first began to interact with humans after their King's death and then began to be interested in a specific human, they had briefly worried their looks would be undesirable but simply wandering around the city had vanquished those fears as they'd been approached by numerous men- and some women -until their escort had shooed them away. Truthfully Pitou never entertained those people, mainly because they seemed boring and bland like sheep. The Hunters on the other hand were worthy foes, worthy consorts. The ones who joined on the assault on the King even moreso yet one in particular held Pitou's interest. It was mainly a superficial thing, since his smell was the most alluring one out of the current humans they'd met but also the added bonus of him being the one mature Hunter to not be grievously injured in the assault. That certainly spoke volumes as to his skill as well.

They lacked the social grace to understand that it wasn't the most acceptable course of action and a large portion that urges them to choose that route was out of a desire to understand their King better. The King himself had stated humanity had humbled the Chimera Ants and he saw something in Komugi, a fragile blind human, enough that she was the one he chose to die with. And Pitou would always be loyal to their King. He picked humanity at the end and as of it all Pitou only saw one prospective human with potential. Morel was there, but Pitou didn't like the cloying scent of smoke that clung to the man. Knuckle smelled far better. Maybe Kite but he near death so he was out of consideration.

Besides, they were bored and playful so their new course of action made sense.

 _It's decided,_ Pitou thought resolutely, _I shall take Knuckle as my mate._

* * *


End file.
